


【房子大】Parallel Dreams

by for1ove



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 代发，原作者lofter id：生姜
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	【房子大】Parallel Dreams

00  
鹤房汐恩跟我最后一次见面时说他会回来的，我应下了，就像在梦境中一样，我答应他会一直等他，即使后来我再也没有做过关于他的任何梦。  
01  
最近发生了一些很奇怪的事情，比如说隔壁那栋传言有鬼的楼住下了人，比如说基本上从来不做梦的我开始做一些很奇妙的梦，我梦见了我自己，或许准确点来说是梦见了另一个世界的自己。  
我不是一个纯粹的唯物主义，所以我一直觉得另一个世界上也有一个和我一模一样的大平祥生，过着精彩的生活。  
事实也的确像我想的那样，梦境中的我是个偶像，他很耀眼很快乐，有喜欢他的人，或许，他也有喜欢的人。  
02  
鹤房汐恩，这是我在他嘴中听到过最多的一个名字，他会一个人念叨着鹤房汐恩今天是不是有点不开心，是不是练习太累了，一些零零碎碎的小事他都能记很久，然后会在鹤房汐恩询问时快速的告诉他今天要干什么事。  
我有点心疼他，鹤房汐恩或许只是认为这些事情是对队友的关心吧，他接受的心安理得。  
03  
可能是最近我做梦太频繁了，我感觉看谁都有点像鹤房汐恩，上周才搬来的邻居格外像，或许是我太疑神疑鬼了，我是不太相信梦境中的人真的会在现实中完全投射出来。至少不会有一个我再多出来一个他了。  
昨天晚上意外的没有看到那个世界，我想是不是进入那个平行世界还是有契机的，或许哪天可以研究研究。  
不过说实话，梦境中的我未免有点太悲哀了。  
04  
尽管我说他悲哀，但是他是比我好很多，他至少做出了行动而我只会默默地等待对方踏进我的世界，我不是一个勇敢的人。  
他最近跟鹤房汐恩接触多了，有事没事就凑到鹤房汐恩身边找他聊天，我还怪欣慰的，潜意识里还是希望他们俩可以在一起。  
感觉最近自己有点魔怔了，明明只是个可能存在的平行世界，我却觉得他是真的，是我心中最真切的反映。  
05  
最近他们俩的发展出乎意料的好，鹤房汐恩也跟开了窍一样，我怀疑这样下去两个人在一起不成问题，顶多就是谁先告白的问题，当然就我个人私心来说，还是希望鹤房汐恩先说出口，这样起码会给我点心理安慰，告诉我他和我还是有一点相似的。  
梦里发生的事情是不是都是相反的，他先向鹤房汐恩告的白，鹤房汐恩同意了，这也是意料之中的事情，毕竟他们两个都不是什么情商低的人，对方的反应都能猜个大概。  
有点羡慕了，可能我也需要找个人。  
06  
他们俩相处的很融洽，队友也很支持，经常还帮忙打掩护让他们出去约会。他们去过夜市看了烟火，去山顶看了初升的黎明，在无人的小巷子中尽情拥吻，他们现在是最快乐的时候，我想我也应该结束这梦境了，另一个世界的我活得很好，很幸福。  
这应该是我最后一次记录他们了，以后应该都不会有了。  
07  
我好像错估了鹤房汐恩，他最近都有点躲着梦中的那个我。虽然他看不清，但是我却真真切切的感受到了鹤房汐恩最近的疏远，明明也没过多久，或许我真的不适合和别人在一起，不管是梦里的还是梦外面的。  
我试图去引导着梦里面的我去发现这件事情，但是我似乎改变不了这一切，我还是只能眼睁睁的看着鹤房汐恩被别的更有趣的人吸引，我看着他对大平祥生说“分手吧”。  
我可能真的不应该去相信自己变好了，我真的很懦弱，面对这一切我竟然觉得挺好，至少不用强迫鹤房汐恩和我在一起了，他找到了自己喜欢的人了，真好啊。  
那天晚上我陪着他哭了好久，最后还是需要接受现实，只是希望以后不要有人来喜欢我了，我熬夜，爱打游戏，喜欢吃醋，喜欢胡思乱想，动不动就耍小脾气，我不是一个很好的人，所以别再遇见我这样的人了，鹤房汐恩值得更好的。  
睡吧。  
08  
感觉一觉哭完之后世界都变了，鹤房汐恩真的是新搬来的邻居。  
今天早上被门铃吵醒，以为是哪个小孩子不懂事来按门铃，但是打开门我真的惊呆了，是鹤房汐恩，或许说，是现实中的鹤房汐恩。  
他说了一堆乱七八糟的话我到现在还有点想笑。他说他是什么梦境拯救者，专门拯救梦境被一些外力因素入侵的人，防止他们陷入自我否定、痛苦与恐惧之中，说我要被拯救，问我是不是做了很难受的梦境，还说什么他经常四处流浪，就是为了拯救其他人。  
当时我就想说怎么你梦里面就没有那么好心去拯救一下大平祥生呢，我还是忍住了，我对自己说这个鹤房汐恩不一样，是他先找上来的，不是我主动的，不是我。  
09  
晚上他还是死皮赖脸的留了下来，说一定要帮我看看情况，或许他们有着同一张脸，我心软了。但是我还是不希望他看到我的真实情况，我希望在他面前，我可以隐瞒好这个秘密，这样对我们都好。  
今晚的梦境是灰灰的，像冬天的天，让人有些呼吸困难。今天不像往常一样一进来就看到了人，今天的梦境格外清净。大街上都弥漫着雾，只有偶尔的几个人快速走过去，低着头，像身后有什么东西在追赶他们一样。  
这或许是梦境中的我的真实感受吧，热闹却荒芜。我不愿意呆在这里了，我怕自己会露馅，会让外面的那个鹤房汐恩知道一切。  
我想出去。  
10  
鹤房汐恩说我昨晚的情况很不乐观，他说我一直在哭说要出去，他说我陷入了梦魇。  
他说的对。  
明明我清楚的知道那个只是梦境中的我在和梦境中的鹤房汐恩谈恋爱，却总忍不住把代入我自己，是我在和鹤房汐恩谈恋爱，是我主动的，最后受到伤害的只有我。  
11  
外面的那个鹤房汐恩说不管怎样都要相信那只是梦境，不是真的，他让我自己从梦境中逃离出来。  
我不行的。  
他沉默了好久问我梦境是不是有不能被外人知道的事情，我点头，跟他说我的梦境不能向外说，他说那好吧，你加油摆脱梦魇，但是假如你可以跟我聊聊我或许可以帮帮你，我现在什么都不知道什么都干不了。我还是沉默。  
没有别人，只有你，鹤房汐恩。  
12  
鹤房汐恩今天又来找我了,他劝我把梦境跟他说说，他好对症下药，他说昨晚听见我一直在哭，感觉我状态很不好。他说话的时候一直在看我，很诚恳又夹杂着几分其他的情绪，我有点难过。我突然希望鹤房汐恩也知道这件事，我不能自己一个人痛苦啊。  
我对他说了一切，我当着他面说鹤房汐恩真的没有心。我看着他的脸色变惨白，我有点开心又有点落寞。  
我觉得我已经和梦里的大平祥生融合了，我不知道到底哪个是真正的鹤房汐恩了。  
鹤房汐恩，你抱抱我好吗？  
13  
他那天一直在和我说抱歉，说他也不知道他会伤害了我，说会补偿我的，他说可以让他当我男朋友，说不定可以缓解病情。  
我有点惊讶的其实，但是后来想想像他这样的经常拯救其他人，一定想过很多办法，我只是他的病人之一罢了，他尽的只是义务和责任。  
但是啊，鹤房汐恩，这对我来说或许就够了。  
14  
他开始像个真正的男朋友一样，他和我共用一根耳机线，骑车载我去海边，陪我躺在地上看天，对我说傻傻的却又很甜蜜的情话，他说大平祥生我喜欢你。  
鹤房汐恩我真的相信了，我说。  
你不能不相信哦，他说。  
鹤房汐恩，你是近处的烟火，也是遥远的星河，我够不着你。  
15  
不知道从哪一天我开始不做梦了，梦里的一切悲伤好像都离我远去，剩下的只有鹤房汐恩给我的温柔陷阱，我心甘情愿。  
我开始没日没夜的记录下来我和鹤房汐恩的一些事情，我怕哪天他就突然从我的生活中消失带走了我这段美好梦境。  
鹤房汐恩终于发现了我的不对劲，他问我是不是病情加重了，我笑着说是啊，所以你要好好对我啊鹤房汐恩。他沉默了好久，最后还是答应了我。  
16  
他好像发现我的症状减轻了，又问我是不是不再做梦了，我没有回答他。那天晚上，我洗了澡，裸着缩在被窝里，按着书上的方式，把润滑剂挤进我的身体里。  
他走过来，坐在床边的时候，我从被子里钻出来抱住并亲吻他。接吻时他睁着眼睛看着我，很疑惑也很漂亮。他伸出手来搂住了我的腰，避免我从他身上滑下去。  
我说，我想做，我想主动一点。  
他问我怎么了，我没有回答，把他按在床上，直接坐在他的胯上。隔着薄薄的布料，他的性器在充血，变得坚硬而滚烫。  
我想做，我只是重复这句话，然后像梦里的大平祥生一样付出行动，避免自己再犹豫一下。  
掏出他的性器的那一刻，他从床上直起身来，试图阻止我。我太慌乱了，只顾着对准了坐下去，只听到他闷哼了一声。很疼，我的泪腺像开了闸一样源源不断地流着泪，但还是试图吞的再深一点。  
我试图再动的时候，被他翻身按倒在床上，体内埋着的性器顶进深处，摩擦的疼痛变味了。他问，疼吗，滞涩而温柔地小幅度顶弄着，或许是试图讨好我。  
我咬着牙，为了不叫出声。疼，但更多的是痒，快点，我忍不住催促到。  
他果然也忍不住了，扶着我的腰，一下又一下用力地捅进我身体最深最敏感的地方，好像有什么电流从尾椎处顺着脊柱攀岩而上，我随着频率颤抖，大脑一片空白，看着他俯视我的脸，不停地掉眼泪。  
我要射了，他有点惊慌，想要撤出去。我说射进来吧，抱着他的肩膀不让他走。热流从后穴涌上来了，把全身从内到外烧地滚烫，我也射了，把他的小腹搞的一团糟。  
他抽出的时候，我感到一阵的空虚和害怕……他会不会就这样消失了。  
这可能是我第一次也会是最后一次和他接触了吧。  
17  
他还是知道了，那一晚我睡的格外安详。我知道是我故意放他走的，他说他做梦境拯救者是因为他的家人，他的家人在梦魇中被上一个梦境拯救者就回来了，那位拯救者也付出了生命，这是他欠那位拯救者的。  
狗血的剧情，但是我却放他走了，我不希望我的小男孩少了这份责任，他适合四处流浪，去感受不一样的风景，他不适合我，我也不希望他为我困住。  
18  
他说他走了，问我能不能等等他，等他找到下一任拯救者，我说好，我等你回来，鹤房汐恩。隐约中我听见了梦里的鹤房汐恩对大平祥生说的最后一句话，他说，祥生，可以让我回来吗。我们一起说了一句，欢迎回家。  
19  
时间还有很久很久，我可以喜欢他很久，太阳爆炸在七十亿年后，然后熄灭死亡，地球在七十亿年后灰飞烟灭，我还可以喜欢他七十亿年。  
20  
现在  
我还是得  
不动声色的走下去  
说这天气真好  
风又轻柔

fin

**Author's Note:**

> PS感想观看，这篇文从构思到真正写出来花了好久好久的时间，但我还是写的很垃圾（不要打我），我脑海中的房子大就是我文中这样的，大平祥生不敢表达，不会拒绝，他在感情中站着弱势，而鹤房汐恩一开始会年少轻狂，但他也不是什么都不懂，他很聪明，会懂得轻重，所以最后选择了责任的一边，选择了他应当承担起的一边（好虐www）  
> PPS19与20分别摘自《太平山顶》与席慕蓉的诗  
> 感谢观看到这里的你


End file.
